A View to a Kill
by John Bigboote
Summary: Dance into the fire DUN DUN. That fatal kiss DUN is all we need.


EVA-01: _*chomps cockpit*_

Asuka: _*screams*_

\- _Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0_

* * *

"Now watch! The blood of both mother and child shall be the offerings that baptize my new world!"

Princess Tiana's green eyes filled with utter terror as she was lifted closer toward the Demon Lord's gaping mouth. She shrieked and pleaded for the mercy of her baby as she was turned sideways and held between two of the Demon Lord's giant flippers gripping her by her shoulders and legs. Gleefully ignoring her wails, the demon snapped his jaw and sank his fangs through the soft plush fabrics covering her waist.

Tiana's voice rose into a scream of mortal agony and the worst despair a mother could feel. The father, battered and exhausted from the disastrous final battle, could do nothing but watch the living nightmare unfold.

Royal blood poured down the Demon Lord's jaws and splashed to the ground in a violent crimson waterfall as he bit into a chunk of the priestess's HP bar. His slimy green lips sealed around her abdomen and sucked on her flesh while his barbed tongue ripped through her insides. She screamed endlessly as the Demon Lord chewed on her waist, still pleading with him not to hurt her precious child. Her legs flailed in her long skirt as she squeezed her tear-filled eyes and frantically shook her head _No, no, no! _The demon's tongue flicked back into his mouth with a greedy gulp, transferring the helpless baby from her belly (where it would have been nurtured and allowed to grow healthy) to his belly (where it would be digested with the remains of Colt and Aria.)

The Demon Lord released Tiana from his fangs and let her drop ten feet back to the ground once she'd been relieved of her party's tiny fifth member. Landing several yards away from where Seiya had collapsed, the priestess was left bleeding in a puddle with her magic so drained she couldn't even heal herself. Her damaged, hollowed out body convulsed in agony as her eyes went blind from shock.

The Demon Lord flexed his webbed fingers as he patted his bulging stomach. He gloated over his meal with a hearty chuckle.

"Ah. I can already feel the Demon God's blessing descending on me. Your woman sure knows how to cook quite a powerful little snack."

The Demon Lord's pulsing red amphibian eyes turned toward Seiya's fallen form.

"Now it's your turn, hero."

Two of his flippers lashed forward and clenched Seiya by his head and his torso. The hero spent his final moments desperately reaching out and screaming his lover's name as the Demon Lord's claws stabbed through the plate armor protecting his chest. Violently twisting his webbed digits, the Demon Lord tore the mortal's vital organ out of his chest and strengthened the grip around his small head. With no more than a light chortle, the Demon Lord crushed his skull and his still-beating heart.

The Demon Lord raised Seiya's limp carcass above his head between his two flippers. The delirious Princess Tiana still crawled in a pool of blood weakly crying out Seiya's name, begging him not to leave her in so much pain and lacking the senses to realize he was already gone. The shrine chamber roared with the Demon Lord's cruel and maniacal laughter.

Seiya's body crashed to the ground as a horrible transformation began to overtake the Demon Lord. He tripled in size as the number of his arms quadrupled. He changed into a near-shapeless mass of distorted absolute evil as his power rose to higher and higher ranks. A being powerful enough to destroy all of Ixphoria.

The recording on the magic globe automatically shut off when the scene was finished.

Adenela smiled in an eerily calm way as she wrapped her fingers around her globe. She spoke in a voice that managed to be both comforting and menacing.

"See? It's not going to hurt if I just stab Seiya a couple times. He's been through a lot worse."

Ristarte's flight response urged her to back ever so slightly away from her divine foster sister. Everything about Adenela was more than a little worrying: Her wild eyes. Her unkempt hair. Shaggy clothes that may have once qualified as a kung-fu battle dress but now just looked like secondhand pajamas. A slight nervous tick every time she moved her mouth to speak. The Goddess of War was more like the Goddess of Insanity.

Adenela's thumb slipped as she started to pick up her magic globe. Another recording suddenly began to play by accident, this time showing an electrified blue orb buzzing through the air.

"_The most wanted man on wheels is abo-…" _an announcer's voice triumphantly boomed over swelling synth-orchestra music before Adenela scrambled to shut the recording off. She frantically hid the globe under her oversized sleeves and looked up at Ristarte with an awkward grin, playing it off like the blonde-haired Goddess of Healing hadn't seen that. A small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"What was that?" Ristarte blinked in confusion.

"It's just this ol-old human show I like watching. D-don't worry about it," Adenela stuttered in response, forcing her awkward smile to become even more awkward.

Ristarte looked away as depressing thoughts started to linger on her mind. Closing her eyes, she quietly spoke.

"How can you keep watching something like that?"

Adenela's shyness suddenly melted and her eyes lit up with joy. She leapt straight into her explanation with all the enthusiasm of a devoted fanatic.

"It's actually really interesting. See, the people who worked on it wanted it to be more than just a car commercial, so they made this really moody character drama about a guy going through an identity conflict after he's given a second chance to be a better person. You almost think it's going to work out, but then his nice lady doctor girlfriend gets blown up in the first episode because the bad people wanted to give him the additional motivation. Then he finds out he was already married to this other lady in a secret marriage in Mexico even though in the first episode they said he wasn't married. But then that lady turns out to be a body double who just trained to be like his wife so she could get close to him in a femme fatale spy ring kinda thing. But she still loves him and she gets shot protecting him, so he adopts a cat and starts playing Wing Commander Privateer. Then the evil people he used to work for when he was the other guy send this, like, American armored combat vehicle with a bunch of crazy modifications driven by one of the earlier failed test drivers of the car he drives to hunt him down, but he outsmarts them by infecting them with a computer virus named after one of the monsters from Alice in Wonderland. It had some great special effects for a TV show from 1994. It took me forever to find all 12 episodes."

Ristarte furrowed her brow in a silent "_Huh?"_

"No, I mean the thing with Seiya and me in our past lives," she said as she shook her head. Her violet eyes glanced down at her gossamer dress as her fingertips brushed her waist. She could feel a lingering pain stinging through her belly.

"I guess I just like keeping tabs on people." Adenela's shoulders shrugged in the drooping sleeves of her black gown. "Don't Aria and Ishtar watch it all the time too?"

Somehow, Ristarte was pretty sure they didn't.

"So… can I kill your hero?" Adenela looked toward her with a smile that was more demented than any Demon Lord's. "I have the knife all polished and everything. I'll only kill him a little bit so you can use your healing magic to make him un-killed."

"No," Ristarte answered quietly and bluntly.

"Pleeeease? Pretty please? I could train you on some physical moves so you won't feel so useless when you're not healing." Adenela wiggled her shoulders as she whined.

"_No,"_ Ristarte said even more defiantly.

"C'mon, Rista. Why not?" Adenela asked. Her nagging was starting to make Ristarte snarl.

"One, because that's _**weird**_. And two, because…"

The Goddess of Healing paused as she lowered her head and let out a remorseful sigh.

"He's already gone through enough because of me."

* * *

_Author's note: Awww. She only watches the first season. What a cute little dork._

_Author's note 2: I almost considered calling this fanfic "Sono Mama no Kimi de Ite" for some reason._


End file.
